


【锤基】一言不合就是干

by NormaY



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaY/pseuds/NormaY
Summary: pwp合集





	1. 【工地旁公厕】【后入】

Thor接了电话，来到街角那个不起眼的公共厕所。他找到了那个编号为0的隔间，他不知道Loki为什么叫他来这里，但他还是按Loki的指示敲了三下。随机门开了一条窄窄的缝，Loki伸出手把他拽了进来。

Loki环住Thor的脖子将他抵在门上，柔软的舌头在Thor的口腔里搅动着。

窄小的隔间里，两个高大的阿斯加德人只能贴在一起站着，局促的空间让Loki的气味变得更加明显。Loki的西装裤堆在脚下，前端的性器颤抖着在Thor粗糙的裤子上寻求刺激。Thor揉捏着他的屁股，将手指探进湿哒哒的股缝。Loki摇着腰撅着屁股，渴望着他的进入。

“这么想要吗？”

Loki离开Thor的嘴唇，舌尖上还挂着津液，他将手探向Thor的跨下拉开拉链，隔着内裤摸着Thor还没有勃起的阴茎，“Thor，操我，快点。”

Thor露出意义不明的笑，他凑到Loki的耳边，用气声说道：“我还没硬呢……”Loki被他的呼气弄得浑身酥麻，Thor搂着他的腰，防止他倒下，“你不做点什么？”

Loki伏在Thor的胸口，他似乎对Thor的举动有些不耐烦，明明这个家伙随时都可以硬起来，不管Loki是不是想要都能精力旺盛地对付他一整天。偏偏现在，当Loki在一个工地旁的厕所里无力地呻吟的时候，他却多了这么多要求。

“我忍不住了……”Loki转过身，把自己的屁股靠向Thor的下体，“贯穿我，把我玩坏，Thor……”Loki掰开自己臀部，那深红色仿佛熟透的穴口正湿漉漉的等着被火热的棍棒蹂躏。

Thor看着Loki充满着欲望的眼睛，缓缓掏出自己的性器，他揽着Loki，让他的后背紧紧贴住自己的胸膛。“能感受到它的形状吗？”Thor顶着他的臀部磨蹭着。

Loki有些生气，用手肘撞了Thor一下，Thor浅笑，不紧不慢地将性器送入Loki的身体里。

“啊……Thor……快一点……”

Thor对他欲求不满的反应很满意，他捂住Loki的嘴唇，“嘘——会被别人听见的。”说完继续不紧不慢地在Loki的甬道里抽送着。

“混蛋……”Loki的声音从Thor的指缝里传了出来，“啊……”呻吟声也没有停止。Loki不明白今天的Thor哪来的那么多耐心，自己都送上门了还能这么从容。这力道还不如他随手变出来的震动棒好用。

Loki摆动着腰身，自己往Thor的枪口上撞，他拉过Thor捂住他嘴巴的手去抚摸自己挺立的前端，“我之前……给你的甜头……是不是太多了？”

Thor低头吻着Loki的脖子，留下一个新鲜的吻痕，“这样的你，太诱人了，我想多看一会你求着我操你的样子……”

Loki仰起头，喘息着把嘴凑到Thor的耳朵边：“如果……你还是这样……我不保证……你还有下一次……”

对于Loki的威胁，Thor还是当回事的，他套弄着Loki的阴茎，摸着他胸前的肉粒，只有让他舒服了，Thor才能品尝到更诱人的弟弟。他抽出自己的性器，抬高Loki的大腿，使他在这狭小的空间里紧张地寻找着可以支撑的地方。

Loki扶着墙，虽然不能保证手触碰的地方是干净的，但是这能让Thor的阴茎更深地捅进自己身体。那里只有Thor可以满足，他需要更多的来自Thor的温度。

公共厕所的隔间里，充斥着肉体撞击和呻吟的声音。“啊……Thor……那里……对……再快一点……”

Thor的阴茎被他的肠道包裹着，阵阵快感冲上了他的大脑。他圈住Loki的腰，把Loki的臀往自己肉桩上撞，“Loki……”

Loki流着口水，含糊不清地呻吟着，“嗯……啊……Thor……”

“砰砰——”突然隔板震动了两下，“你们非得在公厕做爱吗？像两条发情的公狗……这可是工地，我们还有很多的活要做……”一个中年男人的声音从隔壁传来。

Loki正被干到浑身都透着舒服呢，就遇上这么扫兴的事，他变出一把不短的匕首直接穿插隔板，隔壁立刻安静下来。

“Loki，破坏公物是不对的……”

“闭嘴，好好操我，不要废话……”

Thor知道Loki是不会在乎被别人发现，但他还是想注意一点影响，这关乎着他雷神的面子。“我们回家做吧……”

Loki回了他一个冷冷的眼神，他收紧了后穴，夹着Thor的阴茎不让他离开。当然，比起面子，自然还是操弄Loki更重要，谁能拒绝离开这样的Loki。Thor亲吻着他如蜜桃一样的脸，看着他的后腰上的皮肤因为后穴含着自己的东西变得绯红。

他摸索着Loki的敏感点，引得他叫得一阵比一阵高，Thor想提醒他这是这个厕所在公共场所，但他自己似乎也控制不住，Loki可口诱人的程度丝毫不因为他们交合过的次数而减少，反而让Thor越陷越深。

他抽出自己的阴茎，让Loki转过身来用手环住自己的脖子，他抬起Loki的腿抱着他，让他一上一下地被自己的阴茎贯穿。

“Thor……”Loki突然有些害羞地叫他，Thor只当是他情到深处呼喊自己的名字而已，“外面有人在……看……”这个不高的厕所，挡住站立的两人倒是可以，但是要挡住被抱起的Loki就有点勉强了。

“你不是不会害臊吗？”说着又狠狠顶了进去。

“你中庭那帮蝼蚁朋友也在……”


	2. 【打架之后】【挑衅】

Thor完全没有准备，Loki也是。

他们打了一架，没有手下留情。Loki的小刀还留在Thor的腰上，Thor的锤子也把Loki揍的不轻。就在他们拿着武器对峙的最后一瞬间，在眼神交汇的那一刻，Loki流泪了，像一只委屈的豹子，因为得不到猎物而咬牙切齿。

“没有人会原谅你的，我会把你抓回去扔进牢里！”

“是么？”Loki的匕首从雷神之锤上划过，迸出火花。Loki扔掉了匕首看着他，“来啊。”

不过之后的事情就和打架偏离的很远了。Thor拽着Loki的前襟，另一只手摩着Loki的后颈。Loki骂他：“你就是个没用的废物！”

Thor嘴角扯出一个邪气的笑，“是吗？那我倒要让你看看你没用的brother是什么样的。”

Loki好久没见过这样的Thor了。他的手腕被Thor狠力一握向上扯开，重新用手铐扣到一起，Thor朝Loki一笑，舔了舔嘴角惩罚性咬了下他的喉结。他手上带了点力度去揉捏Loki的胸膛，然后拿起Loki掉落在一旁的指尖刀轻轻划开他的衣裳。

裸露的皮肤接触冰凉的空气中让Loki有点颤栗，胸前的粉红变得挺立诱人。Thor眼神往下一飘，狭促地笑了笑，他用手捏住Loki裸露出来的一边，顺着他脖子往下亲吻，接着一口吮住另一边敏感挺立的粉红。

“啊……Thor？！你——”Loki一声惊喘。

Thor制住Loki不安分的手，像是安抚又暧昧地揉捏抚摸身下的弟弟，从被吮吸的湿哒哒的胸口，到紧绷着的小腹，还有紧张兮兮半挺立着的性器，向下穿过他的大腿内侧，手指探索着摸向Loki身体。

Loki一个激灵狠狠抬起腿蹬向Thor，他的身体不受控制地在Thor的爱抚下变的敏感而愉快，Loki为这种不可控制的心情感到恼火，他此时只想逃开Thor的控制毫不留情对他反击。

“你总是喜欢这样，不能对我手下留情吗。” Thor侧身躲开Loki的攻击，他手里把玩着Loki方才想用来对他做点什么的指尖刀道 “乖一点，brother 。” 让你体验体验比打架更加快活的事。

雷神用指尖刀干脆直接地划开Loki下面繁琐碍事的连身衣，冰凉的刀身贴上皮肤，和Thor带着温度的手指，Loki作怪的两腿被Thor从不由分说地分开，手指探索了进去。

“啊——”他脖子后仰试图夹紧双腿阻止Thor的进入，却又像献祭一样敞开了自己的衣襟，后仰的姿势把他赤裸的身体送到雷神面前。

Thor顺势吮吸着他凑上来的地方，另一边手上草草结束了毫无章法的扩张，提起Loki的两腿压了上来。后穴被扩开的瞬间Loki的眼睛变的湿漉漉的，心里在享受和反抗中挣扎，嘴上却不甘示弱地开始斥责Thor：“Thor Odinson，没有人教会你怎么温柔一点吗？！……呃啊！”他被刺激地忍不住要呻吟出声，他颤抖着一口咬在Thor肩膀。

他听见Thor在耳边说：“现在你可以教教我了。”像床笫间调情的密语。

Loki气的更加狠心地咬他，牙齿却难以嵌入Thor壮硕的肌肉群，他的呼吸起起伏伏，随着Thor毫不温柔的进进出出。

“怎么？你不要教教我吗？Loki。”Thor一声轻笑，手指伸下去在他被撑开的穴口抚摩。

“你！啊……哈……别伸进来。”Loki不知道他要做什么，“不行……太大了……啊……”Loki一瞬间想尽所有他可能做的事，身体变的紧张而紧致，湿润的穴肉紧紧裹着Thor粗大的阴茎。后穴被撑开到了最大，已经无法再容纳他的手指了。Loki闭上湿润的眼睛。

“我不知道你也会害怕？”Thor意外地看着身下被欺负的Loki，身体却没有停歇的稳而有力地抽送，捣干着湿润紧致的后穴让它发出淫靡的水声和身下这个人情难自抑的声音。“我只是——”Thor想着心中掠过的奇妙念头，亲吻着他的眉眼，手上抚摩的地方带起了一段微小的，酥麻的电流。

“啊——呃Thor Odinson！”

Thor缓慢的抽送变的激烈，他快速地顶弄着身下满身留着吻痕的人，然后在看到对方溢满泪水的双眼看向自己的时候，深深朝甬道深处一送，心满意足地释放了自己和自己的电流。


	3. 【黑化锤】 【强制高潮】【SM】【道具】【失禁】

细细的皮鞭抽打在Loki白皙的臀上，细长的鞭痕在交错地重叠着。他的双手被吊着，脚尖勉强能点到地面，铁链摩擦的声音从他的头顶传来，Loki颤抖地挣扎着，却只能得到更多的鞭子。他的叫声从口枷里传出，变成了阵阵呻吟，Thor因为这淫荡的叫声又给了他的皮肤许多 “关爱”。

Loki总是逃脱不开这些为他特质的器物，包括身后那个巨大的按摩棒，它被固定在一个窄小的平台上，只有整根没入才能给他悬空的身体找到支撑点，减少手腕被铁链勒出的疼痛感。可是那东西跟Thor的性器一般大，那位施加着痛苦的混蛋还给它设置了频率，让它一点一点榨干Loki。

Thor用皮鞭拨弄着Loki红缨上的乳夹，“我只要随意拨弄一下这里，你的下半身就湿了。”Loki看着皮鞭呜咽着摇头，Thor用指尖磨着Loki滴水的前端，阴茎根部的铜铃随着Thor的挑逗发出悦耳的声音，“才这么一点刺激就忍耐不了了吗？”

Thor把Loki的身体向后推，让他的后穴更多的吞下那个假阳具，“喜欢那东西吗？”Loki不敢违逆这位施虐者的意思，只敢点头。可Thor却突然揽住他的腰将他抽离出来，Loki的脚尖悬在半空紧张地找着着力点。Loki狠狠摇头，后穴空荡荡的，他的身体明显需要被满足。

Thor捏着那紧实的屁股，鞭子抽打的疼痛和Thor大手的温度让Loki爽的想要射出来了，他被吊着这里折磨了许久，这个男人还是第一次这样摸他的屁股。如果他能用手指顶进那个穴口里该有多好，Loki控制不住自己淫靡的想法，他的表情出卖了他。Thor放下他的身体，让他继续点着脚尖无法站立。

Loki无助的挣扎着，他的穴口碰上了那个还在颤动的按摩棒，不知道是不是身体太想要了，他迫不及待的凑上那根棒子，让它骚弄着自己的甬道挑逗自己的敏感点。

“真是我的Loki啊。”Thor转到Loki的身后，“不要再试探我的底线了，不然受折磨的只有你自己。”说完又是一道鞭子甩在了Loki的脊背上。

该死，如果知道离开地球会被他抓回来受这种折磨，Loki绝不会在这里定居，这些地球人的玩法让他……

“啪——”Thor又朝他饱受折磨的臀部扇了一巴掌，“你又在想什么淫荡的事？”Loki面颊绯红，身下的铃铛因为阴茎的摆动而响个不停，Thor趁机换了按摩棒的频率，让它大幅度的抖动起来。

“唔……唔……”Loki想离开按摩棒，却被Thor按了回去，Thor从背后环过手，用指间的电流刺激着他的前端。“唔！……”Loki摆动着腰肢想拒绝这份刺激，却让按摩棒顶的更深。这时一股热流从Thor的指缝里喷出，Thor松开手看着Loki的前端看着那白浊的液体。

Thor凑到他的耳边：“这样就射了吗？”说完，继续把他的臀部往按摩棒上按，让那东西不断地攻击Loki最脆弱的地方。“不……不要了、不要了……”Loki想要说话求饶，可是只发出了带着哭腔的呻吟声。他的面颊被泪水打湿，顺着口水流到锁骨。

Thor从背后套弄着他软下的阴茎，让他又不可自控的硬了起来，然后走到他的前面，环过他的腰，掰开他的屁股，他推拉着Loki的身体，让按摩棒一次又一次地抽插着Loki的后穴。

Loki的身体经历了高潮变得十分敏感，这样高强度的刺激让他的精液不断地爽到流出来，最后实在没有精液了，阴茎还在抽动着重复着动作。Loki发出带着哭腔的叫声，汗水泪水口水把他的身上弄得湿湿的，突然他的阴茎跳动着喷出了滚烫的液体，打湿了Thor的裤子。

Thor拨弄了几下Loki因为失禁软下的阴茎，把吊着Loki手臂的铁链松开，又将Loki从按摩棒上抱了下来。 Loki跪趴在地上，屁股撅着，粉红的洞口被撑得无法闭合，Loki喘息着，眼睛已经疲惫的睁不开了。Thor解下裤子，那巨大的阴茎几乎是从裤子里跳出来的。

他就着Loki的体液，在Loki的洞穴里抽插着，那里被按摩棒撑得有些松，可是那里的软肉像知道自己的主人进来了一样，努力地包裹着Thor的阴茎。Loki的屁股不自觉地往Thor的身体上靠过去，红肿的臀部碰撞着Thor的身体又是另一种感觉。

不知道Thor又抽插了多少次，他抽出自己的阴茎走到Loki的面前跪下，解开了他的口枷，Loki的津液拖得长长的，软嫩的舌头露了出来，“bro……”没等Loki说完，Thor捏住他的下颚，把阴茎顶到Loki的嘴里，压着的后脑，让阴茎进入他的喉咙。

Thor释放在了Loki的喉咙里，Loki艰难地吞咽着……Thor满足地退出自己的阳具，用带着混合液体的龟头轻轻擦拭着Loki的嘴唇……

“你能离得开我吗？”

被折腾的快要散架的Loki用力勾起自己的嘴角，露出一个意犹未尽的笑……


	4. 禁忌之爱

Thor捂住Loki的嘴巴，从他的背后，狠狠地将自己的阴茎顶了进去。他不管Loki如何求饶，一下又一下地操弄着弟弟的身体。Loki的口水打湿了Thor的指头，Thor顺势撬开了Loki的嘴巴，玩弄着Loki的舌头。

“弟弟，明明这么喜欢我，为什么总要拒绝我？”Thor伏到Loki的耳边轻声问道。最近几个月Loki已经拒绝了他无数次，仿佛从前的情爱瞬间化成了泡影，自己突然成为了一个倒贴着Loki，觊觎他身体的禽兽。Thor是个成年人，从前有Loki替他泄火，现在即使日日夜夜都去比武场上挥洒汗水，他的阴茎也总是会不自觉地勃起，想要攀附Loki那迷人的身躯，进入那个让他迷失自我的洞口。

Loki也不好受，他被Thor操弄地淫叫连连，他的身体似乎在替他诉说着对Thor的喜欢。他的后穴吞吐着Thor的阴茎，那里正为了Thor的进入分泌着体液，就像在鼓励Thor，让他更深地进入。

Thor松开Loki的嘴巴，他把手伸到Loki的小腹前面，替他安慰着前方的欲望，他总是这样面面俱到，让Loki体会着前所未有的快乐。他们已经这样淫乱地做了好几年，从未疲倦。Loki趁机断断续续地说道，“父亲……要给你……订婚了……你总不能……啊……”

这正是Thor忧虑的事情。事实上，Thor与Loki的婚事一直是廷上的议题，他们是阿斯加德的王子，肩负着阿斯加德的重担，他们的婚姻不会像普通人家那样，能由他们自己做主。他们迟早会和公爵之女或者别国公主成婚，那是身为阿斯加德王子的宿命……

如果几年前的那个夏日，他们没有突破兄弟之间的禁忌，也许就不会有现在的烦恼了。那是一个蚊蝇纷扰的夜晚。16岁的少年Loki热得浑身难受，黏腻的汗液似乎永远都洗不干净。宫廷里厚重的被褥让他喘不过气来，他穿着轻薄的衣衫，躺在地砖上，希望能获得一丝凉意。莽撞的Thor就是在这时候冲进了弟弟的卧室，他们从小打打闹闹惯了，并没有什么顾虑。Thor看着Loki轻衫半掩的身体咽了咽口水，他拉起Loki，“我知道一个凉快的地方。”

Loki兴奋地跟在Thor的后面，甚至忘记带上一件能够蔽体的厚衣服。Thor带着Loki绕过重重守卫，爬上了城堡的高处，那里有个被废弃的烽火台，中间空洞没有顶，夏日的热气从两侧门中穿过，竟有些凉爽。这里已经很久没人来过了，Loki看着地上的灰尘发愣，他总不能和Thor在这里站一个晚上。Thor心领神会，他摸摸Loki的脑袋，脱下了自己的大红披风。“坐吧！”Thor率先坐了下来，拍拍披风向Loki发出邀请。

燥热的夜晚因为阵阵凉风终于平静了一些，Thor穿戴的十分整齐，明明已经汗流浃背了却还是不肯卸下自己的盔甲。“哥哥，我并不介意你露出自己的肩膀，不会突然有敌军来袭的。你现在就像个烧开的茶壶，脑袋已经冒烟了。”

Thor笑了笑，自从他走上练武场正式成为阿斯加德的战士，除非入睡他都不会卸下盔甲。不过现在是以兄长的身份跟弟弟在一起，实在不该有那么顾虑。他脱下身上的束缚，露出线条美丽的肌肉，他小麦色的皮肤在月光下显得格外好看，Loki有些挪不开自己的眼睛。Thor和Loki年纪差不多大，但完全属于两种不同的类型，他们身形格外不同，不明实情的外人经常看不出他们是兄弟。

Loki靠着Thor结实的臂膀，想入非非。不得不说，他羡慕这样的Thor，他喜欢Thor的肌肉，包括他身上的汗水味。他们已经很久没有这样贴在一起了，他闭上眼睛贪婪地闻着Thor的味道，丝毫没有注意到Thor隐忍的表情。Thor轻轻推开他，“Loki，这样太热了……”Thor捂着自己小腹，现在的他比穿着盔甲还要难受，他忍受着身体里积蓄的力量，深呼吸，他不能把那些邪恶的想法贯彻在自己的兄弟身上。Loki似乎并没有把他的话当回事，他绕过Thor的臂弯躺倒在他的大腿处，仰面看着Thor。

如果Loki是王城小巷妓院里女儿，也许Thor会立刻把他按在身下，用力地亲吻他的嘴唇，然后掀开他的衣衫揉搓着那个两颗肉粒，再结结实实地把自己勃起的阴茎送进他的身体，无情的将他操哭。可这一切都不可以发生，他不是个会在弟弟身上发泄欲火的禽兽。也许，他应该离开这里，回到自己的房间用手抚慰一下自己。而他的身下，那个勾出他犯罪思想的人，正压在他鼓鼓囊囊的地方。Loki别着头，撑着Thor的腿坐起。他背对着Thor，月光透过他的衣衫，映出他纤细的腰肢。Thor尴尬地想要站起来，却被Loki拉了回来，他转过身，贴着Thor略带迟疑地看着他，Thor也是如此。

两人的眼神在一点一点的发生变化，下面无论是谁先主动，后果都将不受控制。在炎热的夏夜，两具火热的身体，瞬间就被点燃了。Thor与Loki疯狂的吻在一起，舌头在纠缠，互相汲取着对方呼出的热气。Thor把伸进Loki的罩衫里，沿着他的背脊一路往下，他揉搓着Loki圆圆的屁股，他知道该怎么获得快感，但不知道Loki是不是也知道。Loki跨坐在Thor的胯部，用自己的下体磨蹭着Thor的鼓包，他确实没有经验，可他的那里渴望着Thor。

Thor抱着他，翻身把Loki压在身下，他把Loki的衣服推到他的下颚处，让他用手抓着。他沿着Loki稚嫩的胸口一路吻下去，用舌头挑逗着Loki的腰上的敏感处，使他颤抖地扭动着下身。Loki并没有穿亵裤，Thor一口含住了Loki的阴茎，他用舌头细细地在它的顶端骚弄着。Loki的阴茎并不小，相反十分俊俏，Thor熟练地舔舐着，如同之前诱惑他的侍女为他做的那样。他一遍遍舔弄着，Loki咬着嘴唇，不知所措，他在快感中迷失了自己，可就在他颤栗着要射出来时，Thor不怀好意地吐出那里。他抬头看了一眼因为快感而意乱情迷的Loki，Loki红着脸也在看着Thor，似乎是在质问他为什么不继续。Thor撑在Loki的上方，“弟弟，如果你受不了，我会停下的……”

Loki不住地摇头，既然已经到了这一步，还怎么会停下，他的每一寸肌肤都渴望着被Thor占领。他摸着Thor的下体的鼓包，也许他不该如此自私，Loki胡乱地替Thor解着裤子，两个年轻王子终于要坦诚相见了。Loki惊讶地看着Thor的巨物，那怎么会是一个十六岁少年的阴茎呢，它那么粗大，勃起后，Loki的两只手都无法握住。Thor的阴茎迫不及待得顶住了Loki的下面，Loki脸颊上的红色似乎又更深了一些。

Thor扛起Loki的双腿，吐了口水在Loki的身后，即使Thor近乎失去理智，但他仍然记得不能让Loki受伤。他一根一根地把手指伸进Loki的甬道中，搅动着，混着Loki后穴的液体，抽插着，用手指操弄他。Loki止不住得呻吟，他的身体完全被Thor控制住了，但又远远不够。Thor握住自己的阴茎的前端在他的洞口研磨，准备进入自己梦寐以求的地方，“不！它太大了……”Loki惧怕地看自己的身下，“你可以的弟弟，接受我吧，你可以做到的……”Thor托着Loki的臀，一点一点地将自己的阴茎顶进去，Loki抓着Thor的背，仰着脖子，“啊……”

Loki的洞口完完全全吞进了哥哥的阴茎，他被撑得满满的，Thor缓慢地抽动着，为了让Loki更好的接受自己，他已经在极力忍耐。Loki的身体感受到了欣悦，他开始主动往Thor的身体上靠，他摆动臀部，那里需要被粗暴的对待，被哥哥狠狠地惩罚。Thor感受到了Loki的变化，他终于不再忍耐，凭着自己的想法律动起来。他快速抽出自己的东西又深深地操进去，一次又一次。Loki的后穴夹着的阴茎，吸吮着，那里流出的液体打湿了身下的红披风，也许他就是天生被男人操弄的料，那里竟会与哥哥的阴茎如此贴合。Loki喘息着，呻吟着，他拥抱着Thor，感受着与他紧紧贴合的快感。Thor吻着Loki湿润的脸颊，迎上Loki伸出的舌头，纠缠着，他仿佛有用不完的力气。现在即使用九大国联合国王的位置与他交换，他也不要停下……

就是从那次起，Loki完全属于了Thor，他们互通了心意再也容不下别人。谁会想到两个仍是少年的王子早就已经通晓人事，背伦交合呢。大家都知道Thor与Loki关系亲密，却不知道他们总在深夜偷偷潜入对方的房间，做些简直无法想象的事。Thor喜欢刺激的玩法，侍女和守卫就在房间外，如果让他们听到两个男人呻吟的声音，国王和王后第二天就会知道。但越是如此，他们越是兴奋，他们互相堵着对方的嘴唇，用被子遮掩着下体不断交合发出的声音。侍女们只知道收拾少年王子弄脏的床铺，议论是哪位少女得到了王子的宠幸，却不知道是两位王子在互相慰藉。

Thor与Loki无比契合，只要他们贴在一起，就会忍不住想着交合，那种肉体的冲动让他们失去理智，淫糜的生活让他们忘乎所以，他们享受着违背伦理道德的快感，享受着在别人都不知道的情况下寻求刺激。

有一次，Loki甚至躲在军事议会厅的大圆桌底下，饶有兴味地解开哥哥的裤子，舔舐着他的阴茎。一旦被发现，不论是Thor还是Loki都逃不了惩罚。可这样快乐的日子，实在让人无法拒绝。Thor忍耐着，直到会议结束所有人都离开，他一把揪起桌子下的Loki，把他压在圆桌上用阴茎惩罚他的冒失，不进行前戏就捅进他的身体，而Loki似乎也很喜欢被这样对待。从他第一次接受Thor起，他就知道自己再也无法拒绝Thor了，他的后穴仿佛是为了Thor而存在，没有人能比得上Thor，他喜欢跟哥哥做这些事，如果可以，他真想一直跟Thor做爱，直到自己脱力倒下也要跟睡他在一起，醒来再继续。他上瘾了。

可就是几年后，Thor二十一岁的生日宴会上，国王Odin答应了邻国约顿海姆联姻的请求，两国自古接壤，用婚姻来维持联盟关系再正常不过。Thor是王储，约顿海姆会挑选最美丽的公主嫁给他。Thor看着Loki的瞬间变化的脸色，自己也十分难受。除了弟弟，他根本不会喜欢其他人，不过Loki绝不是会愿意成为国王秘密情人的人，即使再喜欢Thor他也不会放下自己的自尊和别人分享自己的Thor。与其得不到，不如就当断则断。Loki开始拒绝Thor的求欢，他主动逃避Thor，或是趁Thor潜入他房间时将侍从喊进来。他们确实该趁早结束这段孽缘，可离开对方，他们都像突然戒断烟瘾的人。身体的记忆永远比想象中的来的长久，他们都在渴望，但Loki却一次又一次让Thor失望。

约顿海姆已经为Thor送来了公主的画像，赐婚不过就是这些天的事情。而Thor再也忍不住了，他将Loki拖进宴会厅的隔间，这是他们这几年来发现的另一个刺激又安全的场所，是供客人休息更衣的地方，而这样的大宴会一年也举办不了两次。

Thor压着Loki的腰，把他摁在桌子上，扯下他的裤子操弄他的后穴。尽管他们的身体依旧契合，但这近乎强暴的性爱让Loki身心煎熬，“你……你都要有妻子了……却还要在弟弟身上……发泄吗？”

“Loki……明明知道我只爱你一个……”Thor将他翻过来，亲吻他，“我要去跟父亲说明一切，我们要永远在一起……”

突然，隔间的门被打开了。一个哆哆嗦嗦的侍女低着头走了进来，身后是职守王宫的卫兵。她原本是要来这里整理宴会的东西，却偶然听见了两个男人交合的声音。她告诉了卫兵，而卫兵门打开了隔间的门。

王子们苟合的事情迅速传到了国王的耳朵里，Odin气得差点昏厥过去。他怎么能想到自己一直喜爱器重的两个儿子能干出这种事。Thor和Loki被下令鞭挞了十下，各自软禁在自己的房间里。纸包不住火，更何况一开始发现他们的是底层侍女和众多卫兵。人们开始津津乐道王室的绯闻，Odin为此头痛不以，如果传到约顿众臣的耳朵里，不要说维持盟约了，他们会把这件事当做侮辱，可能什么事都做得出来。

Odin已经老了，他只有这两个儿子，再恨铁不成钢也不能杀了他们两个泄愤。他不得不亲自前往边境，与约顿国王商谈盟约的事情。等Odin回到国内，他迅速送走了Loki，名义是让他去做约顿国女公爵的丈夫。不论Thor如何反对甚至自杀相逼Odin都没有理睬。

半年后，约顿送来了联姻的公主。失去Loki生无可恋的Thor完全没有兴致，甚至在被卫兵押进婚房前都一直待在Loki的房间里不肯出去。

而当他看到新娘的那一刻，所有乌云都散去了，Thor的脸上重新现出了笑容。他迫不及待地吻上新娘的嘴唇，拥抱他亲吻他，问他这半年来的种种。Loki把自己是约顿人的事情告诉了Thor，这半年来约顿国王让人给他调理身体，让他渐渐显出了约顿人的双性性征。他原以为这是约顿那群男人们想要玩弄他的手段，没想到他竟然又以约顿公主的身份嫁回了阿斯加德。

“哥哥，也许我们可以商量一下生几个孩子了……”Thor再也不用忍耐了，从此，他的弟弟将永远跟他在一起。这对未来的阿斯加德的国王和王后，将继续他们少年时的性事，不会疲倦。


	5. 是谁当初说要生一窝娃的

Thor与Loki结婚已经七年了。前不久Loki又为Thor诞下了一个男孩Mothi，这已经是Thor第四个孩子，除此之外他们还有一个六岁大儿子和一对四岁的双胞胎女儿。虽然孩子可爱，但养起来也实在麻烦，Thor还没到育婴室的门口，就被孩子们缠住，Thor肩膀上骑着一个，手臂上坐着两个，打打闹闹了好一阵才见到Loki。Loki正端坐在沙发上抱着Mothi，Thor放下了孩子们，四个人都闭紧嘴巴蹑手蹑脚地走到Loki身边。小Mothi靠着Loki的胸前睡得正甜，Thor吻了吻Loki的额头，叫来乳母把Mothi抱走。Loki松了口气，靠在了沙发上微笑着摸着孩子们的脑袋。Mothi特别黏人，一刻都离不开母亲，这比带前面三个孩子累多了。

“孩子们，让母后休息一会。”Thor蹲下揽着他们。大儿子Magni眨着碧绿的大眼睛，“父亲，我们可以去花园扑蝴蝶吗？”Thor摸摸他们三个的脑袋，“让Fandral叔叔陪着你们。”得到了父亲的同意Magni高兴极了，拉着两个妹妹蹦蹦跳跳地跑出了育婴室。

Thor起身，从口袋中拿出那条精心准备的金色的项链，走到Loki的身后，替他扣上项链。他用手指划过Loki的细长脖子，俯身凑到Loki的耳边，像发情的狮子一样蹭了蹭Loki，“我想我们可以继续早上的事情了……”Loki回头瞪了他一眼，“别在这……”

Thor像得到许可一般，立刻绕到Loki的面前把他拉起来，双手横抱着Loki，顾不上侍女卫兵的眼光，抱着Loki往卧室跑去，“趁着Mothi还没醒，我们得抓紧时间。”

Thor踢开卧室的门，将Loki扔在大床上。“轻点！”Loki皱着眉，还没等他反应过来，Thor立刻扑过来，扯开Loki胸衣，迫不及待地含住Loki因为尚在哺乳期还分泌着奶水的乳头，Loki的身体在他的身下颤栗，他抱着Thor的头，感把受着Thor的舌头在他的皮肤上舔舐的酥麻感。Loki原本胸部扁平是男性的样子，可哺乳期涨大了不少，当然也有Thor的功劳，“你可真够……自私的……”Loki责怪着Thor，Thor一直不让孩子们喝他的奶水，自私地独占着Loki的一切，弄得Loki很有意见。Thor沿着他的胸口向下舔弄，然后在Loki的腹部停下，认真亲吻起来。Loki小腹依旧紧致，完全看不出来是怀过三胎，生育了四个子女的样子。不过Thor可不想让Loki再生孩子了，他不想让孩子分享他跟Loki的时间。

“难道你就不怀念和我做爱吗？”Thor掰开Loki的双腿，吞吐着Loki的阴茎。Loki忍不住呻吟起来，抓着床单眼神迷离，再也说不出斥责他的话来。Loki已经一年没有做爱了，突如其来的刺激让他爽得要射出来。而Thor同样克制了一年多，今天Mothi醒的太早，他好不容易分开Loki的腿，Loki就扔下他哄孩子去了，Thor只能不高兴地去了议会厅。这次机会不易不干个够，他才不会善罢甘休。

Thor吐出Loki不小的阴茎，用手握住，不紧不慢地上下撸动着，然后俯下身吸吮着Loki阴茎下方替他生育了四个孩子的肉穴，Thor的络腮胡刺着Loki大腿根部，酥酥麻麻地扎着Loki的敏感点。Loki怀孕的这一年来Thor就是这样互相用嘴慰藉Loki的，Loki不断地摆动着腰把自己的穴口往Thor的嘴上靠，想让Thor的舌头插入地更深一点。Thor又舔弄了一阵，在Loki高潮前故作玩味地伏到Loki的身上，“你看你，随便舔舔就爽成这样，等我捅进去岂不是……”还没等Thor说完，Loki粗鲁的解开他的裤子，套弄了两下Thor的阴茎便往自己的穴口送去。Thor看着Loki欲求不满的表情，兴奋地将自己的阴茎顶进Loki的肉穴中。他抱着Loki修长的双腿，狠狠地操干着，每一下都要把Loki顶得要哭出来。Loki勾着Thor的肩膀，在Thor的耳边浅浅地呻吟，他被Thor操弄得浑身酥软，穴口里不断分泌着汁水方便Thor将整根阴茎都送进来。

Thor对Loki的双性体质实在是满意，在跟Loki成婚之前，他就听说过约顿族的双性人身体格外诱人，只是他没想到双性的Loki已经不能用诱人来形容，他的身体仿佛会吃人。Thor揽着Loki的腰肢，亲吻着他的锁骨，他的脖子，与Loki的舌头纠缠在一起。他的阴茎在Loki的温暖潮湿的身体里抽插着，Loki穴口像是有什么引力一样，吸着他不断往里抽送着。

Loki在Thor的挺进中射了好几次，而Thor似乎是要把这一年来积蓄的欲望都贯穿进Loki的身体里。他把Loki翻了过去，扶着他的臀又奋力地操干了几十次。“不……不要射在里面……”Loki倒不是厌倦生育，可他确实是禁欲太久，他还想享受一段时间肉体上的快感。Loki被Thor操弄得直哼哼，Thor体力过好，每次都能让Loki欲仙欲死。Thor喘着粗气，抽出了自己的依旧硬得像棍子的阴茎，Loki侧躺着用手套弄着，让Thor射了出来。

要是在从前，Thor得射好几次才能真正满足，不过看着Loki因为孩子劳累的样子，他又舍不得把Loki操的无力起身。他贴着Loki，对着他的乳头轻轻咬了两口，淡淡的乳汁流到他的口中。Loki亲吻着他，替他撸动依旧硬挺的下体，Thor依旧红着眼睛。他实在是太渴望温暖潮湿的地方包裹着那里了，他侵略性地深吻着Loki，希望能获得更多。

Loki看一眼Thor涨红的阴茎，又看了看他因为隐忍发红的眼睛。“真是拿你没办法……”他推着Thor躺下，跨坐在Thor的身上，扶着他的阴茎送进了自己被撞得红肿黏腻的穴口。Loki快要喘不上气了，“今天最后一次……”Loki撑着Thor的胸肌在Thor下腹抬着臀，像在骑马一样运动着。Thor的阴茎进得更深了，可Thor觉得不够。他坐起身，Loki的腿环着他的腰，他托着Loki的臀，往自己的阴茎上撞……Thor的得寸进尺让Loki开始后悔自己的决定，他为什么要给了Thor第二次机会啊，“够了……啊……啊……Thor……”

“Loki……”Thor真是操红眼了，不停地亲吻咬着Loki的皮肤，留下了红色的印记，他现在没有别的想法，只想着在他的穴口中索取更多。Loki真不知道该怎么办了，他懵懵地伏在Thor的肩上，无助地呻吟着，他夹在两人身体中间的阴茎蹭着Thor的腹肌，重复射精的动作却射不出液体。“明天、明天再做……啊……好不好……节制一点……”Loki请求着几乎要哭出来了。

“Thor……”Loki软软地叫着Thor的名字，他伸出舌头舔了舔Thor的耳朵，那是Thor一个敏感点。“嘶……”Thor缩了缩脖子，Loki趁机摸了一把Thor的后腰。Thor被Loki的小动作弄得酥酥麻麻，阴茎抽动了两下。他的大脑一片空白，却还在断片的前的那一刻想起了自己那群孩子们，不能再生了……然而Thor还没有来得及抽出了自己的阴茎，一股热流就射进了Loki的身体里。Thor躺在靠枕上，Loki也脱力地倒在一边。

Thor喘着粗气懊恼不已，“这下又要有孩子了……”

Loki枕着Thor结实的手臂，用腿勾着Thor的腰，两人面对面侧躺着。Loki累得说不话来，Thor的精液从他的穴口中缓缓流出，Loki能感受到新的生命正在他的肚子里孕育。“你等我休息一会，趁没怀上，我还想再做几次……”

Thor吻着Loki的额头，几次怎么够？

 

 

 


End file.
